


Pericronus by pts [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: PlanetES
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Pericronus by pts read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Following an explosion aboard their spacecraft, it seems all but certain that astronauts Hachirota Hoshino and Sally Silverstone are dead or dying. Ai Hoshino (née Tanabe) believes otherwise, but she'll have to convince the most calculating man in space exploration of her theory, and Werner Locksmith did not get to where he is in life by doubting his own intellect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pericronus by pts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pericronus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600638) by [pts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pts/pseuds/pts). 



**Title** : Pericronus  
 **Author** : pts  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : PlanetES  
 **Character** : Werner Locksmith, Tanabe Ai, Fee Carmichael, Yuri Mihairokov, Edelgard Rivera, Hoshino Hachirota, Sally Silverstone  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Following an explosion aboard their spacecraft, it seems all but certain that astronauts Hachirota Hoshino and Sally Silverstone are dead or dying. Ai Hoshino (née Tanabe) believes otherwise, but she'll have to convince the most calculating man in space exploration of her theory, and Werner Locksmith did not get to where he is in life by doubting his own intellect.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600638)  
**Length** 0:48:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pericronus%20by%20pts.mp3.zip)


End file.
